


Breakfast At Tiffany's

by Yumi_Cake



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, Drabble, EXO - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumi_Cake/pseuds/Yumi_Cake
Summary: There's always a man at Cafe Tiffany with a latte, and an enchanting smile.





	Breakfast At Tiffany's

Every morning, Chanyeol sees _him_.

 

His morning routine takes him through the quaint streets of Rue de Nicolo, and down Rue de Passy, past the Monoprix, and down to Cafe Tiffany, where he always sees _him._

 

He's a young man, probably older than Chanyeol by a few months, but appears extremely young due to his friendly features and his inviting smile.

 

Every morning, at 9 AM on the dot, he's always seated at an outside table, a seat closer to the cafe entrance to avoid peddlers and people asking for money, but is usually alone. He always has a cup of coffee, a latte from what Chanyeol can tell, and a baguette, neatly lined with marmalade and butter. A small plate of macarons sit nearby, and in front of him, his crepe. Chanyeol can always smell the rich scent of warm Nutella, topped with powdered sugar and a strawberry cut in the shape of a rose.

 

He always gives Chanyeol a warm smile, sometimes tipping his head in a friendly manner, or melodiously singing a bright _bonjour!_ that leaves Chanyeol's heart racing in his chest, and his cheeks decorated with a pink flush that has Jongdae teasing him once he reaches the bakery.

 

Sometimes, when Chanyeol is feeling bold, he'll stop and make small talk with the man, always polite and brief before he’s on his way, smiling happily to himself as he recalls the conversation over and over in his head. After all, his sweets won't bake themselves.

 

But on one particular morning, where the chill of the air has him stepping a bit closer to the heat of cafes, the _man_ , oh so sweet and ever so handsome, beckons him over, and if it isn't with the offer of a warm cup of coffee and a croissant for his empty stomach that draws him in, then it has to be that bewitching smile, and the softness in his eyes that he's been thinking about for weeks.

 

"Je te vois toujours passer ici. Puis-je demander votre nom?" The man asks, leaning forward. He has a comfortable, approachable air around him that Chanyeol cannot help but admit is very enticing.

 

Chanyeol has to keep himself from staring. His morning companion has a lovely voice, his tone and timbre making the language sound even more enchanting, more romantic.

 

"Chanyeol..." He starts, one hand cupping the tiny mug for warmth, as he brings the other up to shyly brush a strand of hair behind his ear, "My name is Chanyeol. And yours?"

 

Even after living in Paris for a few years, Chanyeol will admit that his French isn't the best, and while he can understand, he decides not to ridicule himself with his pronunciation and opt with English.

 

"Je suis Baekhyun," he responds, smiling fondly into his own cup before looking up at Chanyeol, "I know we've just formally met, but would you like to accompany me for breakfast?"

 

And Chanyeol smiles, not minding the way Baekhyun's thumb brushes over his knuckles with a sense of familiarity. And while they are complete strangers, only interactions being smiles and small talk over weather, Chanyeol can feel how welcoming Baekhyun is, how this man with the button nose and small crescent eyes warms him up more than his latte.

 

"Yes, I'd love that."

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna start of by saying I do not know French, so there may end up being mistakes! This was a little thing inspired from when I went to Paris, and I'm not expert on the streets, but I just used some that I happened to pass by frequently!
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. I always see you passing here. Can I ask for you name?
> 
> 2\. I'm Baekhyun


End file.
